Early Morning
by palomarealls
Summary: Connor wants Kevin to wake up and Kevin wants quiet. Rated M for smutty goodness. As always, the characters do not belong to me.


Connor _knew _he had promised Kevin that he would let him sleep in. He _knew_ Kevin had been working so hard - so many late nights and early mornings. Kevin hadn't slept more than a few hours a night for the past two weeks but now that the ad campaign he had been working on was complete he had a few days off and he planned to spend the first day off sleeping in as late as he possibly could. He made Connor promise to let him sleep for just this one day and Connor had reluctantly promised. Connor _knew_ all of this but he so desperately wanted Kevin to wake up so they could spend some time together. He wanted to have breakfast at Amy's and maybe a walk through the park. Maybe go to a movie (maybe make out in the last row of the movie theatre). He wanted Kevin awake right _**now**_ … but he didn't want to break his promise.

He decided to check his email, and twitter, and Facebook, and even Tumblr. And still Kevin slept. Connor sat back and admired his sleeping boyfriend. So beautiful. His perfect hair a perfect mess. Lips parted. One hand under his chin and the other resting on his stomach. He looked so peaceful. Connor didn't really _want_ to disturb him –except he really did. He was bored and he missed Kevin. Kevin had been so busy working that he had been coming to bed after Connor was already asleep and most mornings he had been up and running out the door with a quick kiss and a "bye" tossed over his shoulder. With a heavy sigh Connor got up and went to take a shower – maybe Kevin would be awake when he got out.

Connor took a long, long shower. Brushed his teeth. Cut his nails. Moisturized every inch of skin he could reach. He even dried his hair and still Kevin slept. He decided to get dressed. He would run out to get coffee – maybe the smell would wake Kevin up. If there was anything in this world that Kevin loved almost as much as he loved Connor it was coffee. He slipped out quietly, softly closing the door behind him. He had taped a note to the bathroom mirror letting Kevin know where he was – just in case.

Down the stairs and out the door into the world. It was a beautiful morning. The sun up and shining in a bright blue sky. It was already warm – he would turn the fans on when he got back so it would stay cool in the apartment. Into Starbucks for a venti iced two pump vanilla latte for himself and a venti iced coffee sweetened with skim for Kevin. On the short walk back home Connor sipped his coffee and noticed Every. Single. Couple. That crossed his path with clasped hands and fun Saturday plans. He was jealous.

Back in the apartment and Kevin was still asleep. Connor just watched Kevin sleep. The rise and fall of his chest. The way his lips parted to let out the smallest of sleep noises. Kevin didn't snore but he did snuffle and moan in his sleep. It was one of those little things that Connor kept for himself. He smiled.

Connor fluffed the pillows on his side of the bed. Loudly, violently fluffed the pillows and still Kevin slept. Connor finally gave up. He peeled off his t-shirt and shorts and flopped down onto the bed again. Certainly there were worse ways to spend a day other than snuggled in bed with your beautiful boyfriend. He stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes just listening to the rhythm of the fan combined with Kevin's breathing. He felt his eyelids getting heavy and knew he was drifting off when he felt Kevin's arm snake around his waist to pull him closer.

"Hey Con…" Kevin's voice still heavy with sleep.

"Hey sleepyhead." Connor snuggled even further into Kevin's chest.

"Shhh…I'm still sleeping." Kevin breathed softly into Connor's ear making him shiver.

Kevin nestled his chin into Connor's shoulder turning just enough to place a soft sleepy kiss on his jaw."Mmm, you smell good." The hand that was resting on Connor's waist began to move slowly along the waistband of his underwear.

"Well, that's because while you were sleeping I" – and he was cut off by Kevin's hand coming to rest over his mouth. Without moving his hand from Connor's mouth Kevin muttered, "Quiet." Again sending a shiver through Connor as his warm breath hit his neck. Kevin's hand began a slow descent. He knows that Kevin isn't really sleepy anymore. His hand slipping over his lips, down his neck, across his chest. A thumb rubbing small, slow circles around one nipple then the other. His back arches as he moves toward the touch wanting more. His face turning toward the pillow exposing his neck. Kevin's tongue snaking a trail from the soft spot behind his ear to the most sensitive spot, the place where neck meets shoulder. Soft, gentle kisses. The tip of a tongue, soft but insistent, followed by a bite. Hard enough to leave a mark just the way Kevin knows he likes it.

"OhmygodKev-". That hand over his mouth again. "Shhh. No words." Kevin growled. Connor inhaled deeply and let out a shaky breath forcing the air between Kevin's fingers. "Do you understand? No talking." Connor nodded slowly and Kevin removed his hand once again from Connor's mouth. This time his hand worked a quick path down his chest, across his abs and slowly, lightly, Kevin's palm came to rest flush against Connor's hardening length. Kevin again began to lick, suck and nibble at his neck. Connor gasped back the moan that threatened to escape his mouth. He felt Kevin's lips turn up into a smile against his neck.

Kevin began to move his hand, palm perfectly flat, up, and then down along the straining fabric of Connor's boxers. Just enough touch to make Connor move his hips in a rhythmic back and forth searching for more. More touch. More friction. More Kevin. He could feel Kevin pressed up against him beginning to get hard. He bit back a moan as Kevin slowly ground into him from behind. Sneaking his hand down to try to force more from Kevin his hand was quickly pushed away. "No." And as quick as the "no" was out Kevin had removed all contact between them. Turning away from Connor and onto his back. In one quick move Connor was on top of him and quickly straddling his thighs. Kevin smiled and opened his mouth to say something when Connor swooped in and caught his lips in hard kiss before he could utter a sound. Connor pulled back just a tiny bit and shook his head back and forth with a tiny wicked smile, fingers to his lips, "Shhh". They both know there is only one rule to this game – be quiet – until you can't.

Connor pushed up onto his hands and knees over Kevin. He bent his head and placed a quick kiss on Kevin's lips and then pushed himself into a standing position. He stood above his boyfriend and raked his gaze up and down – from this vantage point Kevin looked both strong and vulnerable all at once. Connor felt his cock twitch and brought his hand down to cup himself. As he rubbed himself through his boxers his head fell back onto his shoulder and his lips parted just slightly letting out a soft sigh. Kevin squirmed under him and licked his lips, never moving his gaze from Connor's face. He moved his hands quickly and pushed his boxers down releasing his heavy cock from its cotton prison. Connor slowly drew his boxers down over his hips and then finally they were off. He stood above Kevin for a few more seconds just drinking in the sight. Kevin Price, gorgeous, smart and talented (in so many ways) staring up at him with chocolate brown eyes, cheeks flushed with lust and hard as a rock. Connor dropped down to straddle Kevin again and as their hard cocks slid together Kevin tangled both hands in Connor's hair and pulled him into a passionate kiss, hard and needy. Connor moved his hips in a circular motion causing Kevin to release his lips so he could choke back a moan.

Lip to lip. Chest to chest. Groin to groin. Hands wandering – grabbing, pulling, touching. Only the sound of the fan, their heavy breathing and the bits of an uncontained moan here, a sharp intake of breath there, and a whimper holding back a torrent of desperation and need. Kevin frantically grabs at Connor flipping him onto his back in one fluid motion and placing himself in between Connor's strong thighs. Kevin is the first to break, "Fuck. Con. I _**need**_ you." Connor reaches up between them and rubs his thumb over Kevin's leaking cock spreading the liquid up and down Kevin's length until it is slick and shiny. He pushes back onto the pillows and his hips tilt at an upward angle. Kevin groans at the sight of his boyfriend ready and waiting for him. He leans forward just teasing Connor's entrance at first and finally slowly, slowly he enters him fully his head thrown back in pure ecstasy. Connor reaches up to pull Kevin into a kiss. A kiss that is slow and deep. As Kevin thrusts into Connor he wraps his hand around his cock matching his strokes with every move of his hips. He can feel Connor tightening around him as he gets close to the edge and finally he lets go, losing himself in pure pleasure. Kevin follows right behind, his every muscle tensing and his head buzzing with the sensation of unadulterated satisfaction from head to toe. He collapses on top of Connor, a panting mass of quivering muscles.

Once Kevin has regained his breath he smiles down at his incredibly handsome and loving boyfriend who has also been incredibly patient while Kevin tried to sleep the day away, "So what do you want to do first?"

"You mean second?" Connor chuckled. "How about a nap?"


End file.
